Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2015
12:07 hi 12:07 W 12:45 W hy should i? 12:46 ??? 12:50 O/ lefty 12:50 wat 01:20 Hey there 11:14 . 11:14 . 11:14 . 11:14 . 11:14 . 11:14 (okay) 02:15 Wow...I'm first! Which really isn't saying much. 02:48 Anyone here? 02:48 hey 02:49 Something told me today is good day to play dreamworld 02:49 I'm here. 02:49 What is that? 02:51 ODUS 02:51 Why you didn't removed candy color? 02:52 ? 02:54 Well, I'm here. It's about 5 to 9 in the morning here. 02:54 It happened again 02:54 I got a glitch, where Odus won't remove candy color in Moonstruck 03:01 I'm failing repeatedly at level 318... 03:09 Hi Ukulelelala! 03:10 Victory on 318!!! 03:11 Okay 03:12 Mouse 03:12 Excuse me 03:12 I am not Michael's alt 03:12 Sin 03:12 That is not true 03:22 393 beaten 03:22 And now, another insanely hard parade 03:23 EMMA 03:23 I AM NOT MICHAEL'S ALT 03:23 I HATE YOU 03:37 Better not say thatvloud 03:37 Mods has eyes everywehre 03:46 I can't get on here without dead chats 04:05 I DID IT 04:05 I beaten Fanciful Fort 06:10 Ohai Olaf 06:13 hi 06:13 I finally beaten Fanciful Fort after long break¨ 06:34 you still on Fanciful Fort? :O 06:42 No 07:04 hey 07:06 Hi Mega. 07:06 Odus is unfair today 07:06 Moonstruck doesn 07:06 't remove 2 colors 07:06 Now it removed only 1 in six colors stage 07:07 Hey Mario. 07:07 Hi o/ 07:08 Hi Lipan. 07:08 Courtepiss is not here that's nice 07:09 ... -_- 07:09 That what you are idiot -_- 07:09 When I'm on France, nothing happen 07:09 s 07:09 When I'm not on France, Terrorists attacks 07:10 Mario, PM. 07:11 Mega: these attacks were exceptional! We never had any terrorist attack that killed 130 people! 07:11 How much piss does Courtepiss drink 07:11 Not as much as you -_- 07:12 Bye bye! :D 07:12 Ok what I said is recorded but IDC 07:14 Hey Leo. 07:14 I'm pissed -_- 07:14 Why is this chat so dead when I need it? :( 07:15 Hey E- I mean Katmint :D 07:15 Hi Chaney! o/ 07:15 Hi. 07:16 Hey Katmint! Long time no see o/ 07:16 The chat WASN'T dead BTW -_- 07:16 It was dead yesterday :/ 07:16 And hi Courtemanche + Mario! o/ 07:16 You still missed someone call me Courtepiss earlier though -_- 07:16 Ok, What the hell is wrong with this idiot? -_- 07:17 EVERYTHING. -_- 07:17 ^ IKR. 07:17 BTW, I have been pretty much depressed these days... 07:17 Oh my. :( 07:17 That sucks :( 07:17 Why? :( 07:18 I suck at tests these days... 07:18 Me too :( 07:18 I as n 07:18 I was never good at them :( 07:18 Not to mention one idiot almost ripped my uniform on Thursday. -_- 07:18 What the hell? 07:19 Check PM. 07:19 Rambuctious Riff is almost done 07:19 Hi all. 07:19 Yeah why not? 07:19 ? 07:20 Hi... sorry your name is too long :/ 07:20 You can call me Emilia, or Emilka if you want. 07:20 Ok. Hi Emilia :D 07:20 Hi Jakub 07:20 Hi Supermario :) 07:20 And hi Jakub. 07:20 Hey Emilia. 07:21 Tomorrow is gonna be hell. -_- 07:21 Why? 07:21 THREE tests! 07:21 Me too -_- I hate this subject -_- 07:21 Hi Jakub 07:21 Hi Leo. 07:21 Hi Courtemanche, I forgot to say hi! 07:22 Ahem. Hi jakub again 07:22 Hi Mario. Sorry, I didn't notice you said hi :( 07:22 It's ok 07:22 By the way, tomorrow we are writing one test in my LEAST FAVORITE CLASSROOM -___________________- 07:22 In Fiona's heaven -_- 07:23 The restrooms? XD 07:23 Wat 07:23 LOL! 07:23 I get it. -_- 07:23 Why I don't find it funny? 07:23 Room 208 of my college... 07:23 Because it's NOT funny, Chaney. 07:23 ^ 07:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjF_BUR4AfI 07:24 Room 191 of this school... 07:24 BTW, 307 - month 1... Still stuck ._______. 07:25 Still on 307? Weren't you on 425 some months ago? 07:25 No? 07:25 That was IrenaS, Mario. 07:25 ... 07:26 (I think) 07:26 Hi Asew. 07:26 As for me I'm on 1110. I stopped CCS for a while 07:26 And hi Frosty. 07:26 Hi asew 07:27 And frosty 07:27 Hi all! 07:27 Hi chaney and supermario! 07:27 o/ 07:27 * This user likes to play the harp. shots herself because of level 91 -_- 07:27 I am on terror of Sugary Shire. 07:28 I'm in the center of Buff-land 07:28 Hi FrostyCubes! :D 07:29 Hi Courtemanche437! 07:30 It's nice to finally see you on chat. Chaney told me about you :) 07:30 Oh yeah? :D 07:30 Yeah. 07:30 Enough Geometry Dash for a week. It is making me rage hardcore. 07:30 Gordon Ramsay turned 49 last week? O_O 07:30 Seems so, Katmint. 07:31 I had a full afternoon of him today :) 07:31 BTW, were you stuck on 461 for SIX months and it took you 437 tries, Courtemanche? 07:31 * Asew54321 is playing Level 1117 07:31 838 is NOT easy -_- 07:32 I have no idea, Frosty. 07:32 Chaney said around 437 tries on that one. 07:32 The number of tries is unknown. 07:32 But is it around 437, right? 07:33 I don't know. When I first played that level, it took me 296 tries before I boostered the level. 07:33 That was in December 2013. I finally beat the level in August 2014. 07:33 WOW! O_O 07:33 Yeah. 07:33 Wish me luck. .__. 07:34 Katmint, check PM. 07:35 Good luck. Who knows, you will pass that level in a few tries! 07:36 20 so far :/ 07:36 One more move and I could have beaten 1117 -_- 07:36 You can do it! 07:38 I keep getting one candy left on 1117... 07:39 Gtg. 07:40 Bye, TULTPTH. 07:43 9:43 PM... 07:44 Hi 3lite. 07:44 I hate time zones >__< 07:44 Me too -_________- 07:44 Hi 3lite, BTW 07:44 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 07:44 <3litecandycrusher> who doesn't? 07:44 Time zones suck. 07:44 ^ 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> oh wow, i gtg 07:45 At my best friend, who moved, is now 11:45 PM, I think. 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> that was fast XD 07:45 Bye, 3lite. 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> 2:45PM here 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> BBL o/ 07:45 2:45 o.o 07:45 Hi 3lite, bye 3lite. 07:45 XD 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> hi Jakub, bye Jakub :P 07:45 245? A piece of cake! 07:46 <3litecandycrusher> 245 was not that hard 07:46 <3litecandycrusher> but what annoyed me was... 07:46 <3litecandycrusher> i beat it WITH ONLY 2 STARS 07:46 Say this to my 214 tries -__________________________________________________- 07:46 <3litecandycrusher> and i have NO idea how i missed that 3rd star! it's so easy to get! 07:46 For Chaney it was apparently a torture! :D 07:47 You bet -_- 07:47 I breezed it too, Katmint :D 07:47 I don't remember how many tries, but it wasn't as much as with 241... 07:47 ^ -_- 07:47 <3litecandycrusher> 241 took me 1 try 07:47 <3litecandycrusher> 245 took me 5 07:47 LUCKY 07:48 Testing... 07:48 (cake) 08:10 I'm on fire 08:10 I'm on Bubbly Bognow 08:10 There is a Balsam Hill commerical where the narrator sounds like Markiplier... 08:11 Alex just made the most HILARIOUS prediction on our FB chat (rofl) 08:12 ? 08:12 Alex? 08:12 Me 08:13 I just lost another good friend here on Wikia... :( 08:13 Someone HAD to report him from underagement -_- 08:13 Ryan? 08:13 No. 08:13 I don't know why I asked that 08:13 I see him on the GeoDash chat often along wiht Tree Light 08:14 User:Bubko - he was only 11... 08:14 He was my friend as well. :( 08:14 Me too :( screw COPPA! -_- 08:15 To who reported him: I HOPE YOU WILL GET GLOBALLY BLOCKED AS WELL!!! >___< 08:15 WB 08:15 Do you want to play some BTD5, BBTD4P? 08:15 I guess I know who reported him -_______________________- 08:16 I will say it in PM, if you want. 08:16 Ok go ahead Chaney 08:16 I will be on tomorrow. See you! 08:16 See you. 08:16 Bye! 08:16 See you :) 08:16 Bye! 08:17 Mario, PM. 08:17 I remember the Facebook chat 08:17 I remember the two reasons I left 08:17 I'm never going back. 08:23 Hi... I have had the worst day ever. 08:23 o/ 08:23 Why Sádlo? 08:23 Hey Sadlo. 08:23 I lost one of my great friends yesterday... And I got informed today :( 08:23 :( 08:24 That's sad :( 08:52 o/ 08:52 This chat is Dead++ 08:53 Hi. 08:54 I updated the editor today :) 08:56 (not that many people are going to care much about it) 08:56 Link? 08:56 Well,what did you update? 08:56 The link is on my profile. 08:57 There's a lot of new content. 08:57 Okay, let's see here... 09:00 There are a lot less folders... 09:01 I reorganised it to tidy it up. Everything's still there, don't worry. 09:01 What is an energy level? 09:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_levels_(CC071) 09:02 900 000 09:03 Maybe I could figure out a level type 09:03 That seems like an awesome idea. 09:03 Power level 09:04 Collect colored candies to power upvthe generator 09:04 What's the difference between Ice and Ice Cubes 09:04 ? 09:05 Ice cubes are what their name says 09:05 @Storm 09:06 Ice cubes are the same as the ice cubes in Soda. 09:06 I know 09:06 I used them in your contest 09:06 But what about hte ice? 09:06 the* 09:07 Ice (or hard ice as I like to call it) is a harder-to-destroy version. Special candies are required to destroy it. 09:07 This type of ice is the objective in ice levels. 09:07 Oh okay 09:07 Can something be under ice? 09:07 Yes. 09:08 It'll be kinda hard to see though, especially with the two-layered kind, so I'd stick one of the tags over it. 09:08 What are the wafers? 09:09 Under Misc. It has regwafer and lockwafer 09:09 The regular wafer acts like the regular icing (with some differences- IDK what the differences are yet) 09:10 The locked wafer is similar to the regular wafer, but can only be destroyed after a certain number of moves. 09:10 Both blockers have been present in the editor for a while actually. 09:11 What about your contest? 09:12 Four valid entries in three weeks is kinda depressing. 09:12 I know 09:12 I know people are busy and such, but are there really that few people that make levels these days? 09:13 Yeeeeep 09:13 Then again, I know of a few people who still make levels today but likely never saw it. 09:14 IN THREE WEEKS 09:14 IKR 09:14 I thought two weeks would be more than sufficient, but I got proven wrong. 09:22 Hi Candycrusher. 09:23 There is Candy Crush Saga Levels Wikia which has 213 pages 09:24 o/ 09:24 Are you kidding me/ 09:24 ? 09:24 Link, please. 09:25 You can find the wiki by searching all of wikia 09:25 Just give me the link 09:25 http://candy-crush-saga-levels.wikia.com 09:26 Link not found 09:27 The link did not work 09:28 Jacob, what have you done... 09:29 Did you find the wiki? 09:32 I think you did but you would be surprised if you looked at the wiki 11:35 chomp 2015 11 15